deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs Stormtroopers
Dan Hibiki vs Stormtroopers is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Dan vs 10 Stormtroopers! Description The brawl of laughing stocks! Will Dan Hibiki finally make his father proud, or will the Stormtroopers come out on top? Interlude (Cue Sneaky Snitch) Wiz: There are the ridicolous... there are the pathetic, and then, there are these two guys. Boomstick: Wow! So insightful, these people are some of the most badass in their league, you definitely do not want to mess with them! Dan Hibiki, The Saikyo Street Fighter! Wiz: And the Stormtroopers of the Galactic Empire. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Who are you rooting for? Dan The Stormtroopers Dan Hibiki Boomstick: The most beloved, strongest street fighter of them all! Dan Hibiki is nothing to laugh at! ''' Wiz: However, the only reason he was ever really created was to be a punching bag. '''Boomstick: Pfff! Yeah right! Wiz: The son of mixed martial arts master, Go Hibiki, who ran his own dojo. He was murdered by Sagat, after he was responsible for gouging out the eye of the Muay Thai... Boomstick: Here we go! Ohhh yeah, here we go go! Let's a Go! Wiz: Dan soon went on a quest to avenge his father and trained hard to become a street fighter, hunting for an elusive dojo deep in Japan, and against all odds, actually finding it, and yet he was expelled from Gouken's Dojo, when his motives were revealed. Boomstick: Yeah, that's right, it was because HE SUCKED! The audience is seen laughing in the background Boomstick: Thank, thank you! I'll be here all week! Wiz: Technically, it was because he didn't want his techniques to be used for revenge. But Dan Hibiki's desire for vengeance did not burn out, he took the little he had learned from Gouken, and combined it with some Muay Thai, creating his very own martial art: The Saikyo-ryu fighting style. Boomstick: It somes badass, but it's far more useless than what it sounds like! It sucks! Awfulness incarnate! Sure he can use some awesome moves, with his best one being... Taunting! It stuns his opponents a bit. However, he actually has some real feats! Destroying a sandbag in just one hit being one of them! He single handedly defeated and overpowered a group of thugs, can jump right back to action even though hes hospitalized very often, all this, despite being the weakest street fighter! Wiz: Dan would go on to somehow beat Sagat... only because he actually pitied the likes of him. Then he moved on to found his own Dojo... Boomstick: Unfortunately for him and fortunately for us, his students shamelessly dropped out in droves, and because he forgot to pay his bills, it got (BLEEP)ing closed! Wiz: One time, he actually managed to pull off a move that obliterates a victim's soul... But that was only one time. Most of the time, his own clumsiness and overconfidence leads him to defeat, making even himself one of his own worst enemies. Boomstick: Dan may be one of the worst street fighters ever, if not the worst, but can his taunting defeat his opponents in combat? Dan Hibiki: Gadouken! (He blasts forth a teensy tiny fireball... that disperses almost instantly after it was conjured up) Stormtroopers Boomstick: Ah, stormtroopers, one of the most famous goons in fiction. A lot of them were clones of Jango Fett after he agreed to have stormtroopers in his liking, but many more were non clone recruits. But then, they saw battle in many places, such as the famous Forest Moon of Endor, the battle of Hoth, and much more! Wiz: Stormtroopers are infamous for their precision capability and accuracy, with very few of their shots actually hitting. This ineptitude with the blaster has turned into something akin to an internet meme, with Star Wars fans often joking the marksmanship of a Stormtrooper. Obi Wan Kenobi: Only Imperial Stormtroopers... are so precise. Evil Craig: No wonder those Imperial Stormtroopers GODDAMN SUCK! No wonder you Empire guys lost against some Rebels! Get some better fucking soldiers next time, Vader! Craig literally throws a broken console out of the window, breaking it with ease as it crashes into the grass Wiz: Who invited him? Boomstick: Oh, umm, uhhh, I did. Wiz: *sigh*, The stormtroopers are usually armed first and foremost, with the standard E-11 Blaster Rifle, a mass produced energy weapon that is the service firearm for the Empire. It is a weapon that can blow up doors... with ease. Sometimes, they also use other laser weapons, like the DLT-20A, and the DLT-19 as a sort of squad automatic weapon. Booomstick: Mmm, those weapons may be good, but boy do those Stormtroopers suck with them! Does the E-11 give a curse or something? I think so, just look at every Stormtrooper who used it; they all sucked! Hell, even TR-8R dropped his rifle so he can use his riot stick of great justice to capture Finn the Traitor! Wiz: No no no, you can use the E-11 yourself and your precision will be fine. Stormtroopers are seen trying to hit Han Solo and Chewbacca, only to miss all of their three dozen shots Wiz: But with lack of quality comes quantity. The Stormtrooper is usually seen swarming their enemies, or at least outnumbering them massively, and their quantity of fire could lend them a hand against the *legendary* Dan Hibiki. Intermission Evil Craig: Looks like both of these fucking combatants are good to go! Wiz: The combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Dead Battle!! Who do you think will win Dan The Troopers Death Battle! (Cue The Imperial March) Amongst the aftermath of a battle on a distant, backwater world that harbored Rebels... They had won. The Empire turned out victorious in one of their many triumphs, with Darth Vader, of course, overseeing it all, down to even interfering in battle directly, pulverizing their enemy and him earning himself more fame in the Galaxy. As husks of burnt speeders, vehicles, and crashed aircraft lay silent and lifeless along the ground, a communications pod flies and soars, arriving at the former Jedi's vicinity as he oversaw the postoperation of Stormtrooper recovery and return, down to the distant Stormtrooper carrying a crate. A Hologram of an Imperial Officer materializes, making known his message and information. "Lord Vader, we have encountered an intriguing man who wears pink, Jedi like clothing who has survived the entire battle, he is located about several hours away from here. Should we capture hi-" He was cut short as the drone was crushed in seconds. "Bring me the Pink One, I want him alive!" A Sith Lord in complete and total black armor had ordered, as he walks his steps, one by one into an Imperial shuttle to exit the barren planet they were on, dunes, dried up rock, and eroded sands not withstanding his vehement words, as the shuttle doors began to shut. There were 10 soldiers of the Empire who stood as he left. The Stormtroopers, numbering ten strong, weapons poised and standing at attention, nodded in silent agreement as they began to march in line towards the span of the dry lands, not even paying attention to the unnecessary details around what's around them, as a tumbleweed rustles through the dunes and winds carry the sand through the skies, giving an arid aroma to the air. They marched, covering great distances as minutes became hours, and hours started to seem like days in the blazing hot orange radiance of the star in the afternoon sky. A few hours later of mindless marching in the Desert sands... After several hours of walking, sometimes running in the dry-lands for oh so long... they finally came across a shred of civilization, or at least it seemed. They had arrived in a deserted, ghostly and spectral town that was filled to the brim with nothingness. Everything, from the tavern, to the saloon, to the sables were empty, save for some of the most basic wildlife, namely cobwebs dotting the interiors, and the occasional rat which looked for it's prey. The Stormtroopers however, were dutiful, and continued to search for any clues of the mysterious Pink One, even if they have to eat hard tacs to survive through the journey. They continuously, sometimes over and over in the same place, went looking for clues. A strong gust kicks up a thick cloud of dust, as a mysterious, shrouded in black outline of a man began to walk from the place in front of the ghost town... (Cue Ecstasies of Gold) ...and after a little while of constant searching, and digging through needless sand just to find any proof that the one could be here, they heard a great voice boom in the distance, as it roars toward the decet of soldiers at breakneck speed. "Aw yeah, looks like I get to train again! This time, on you dorks! No matter what, I will avenge my father!" The infantrymen all turned their heads in the same direction, as a majestic figure began to cast his shadow as he walks into town, both of his hands spread out, as if he was ready to draw a revolver. Their prize, their target, and their goal that they've been searching so long for was finally staring them in the face... literally. "Hey you! Chumps! Are you guys ready for my Saikyo-Ryu Fighting Style, the strongest in the WORLD and Beyond?! The Stormtroopers blankly glare at him as if he was silent. But then, one by one, each soldier began to raise his blaster rifle, aiming carefully at his limbs, some ducking behind cover and others simply standing out in the open. Dan Hibiki began rolling towards them as he taunts in pauses between each roll. "Here I come! Hoyah! What's the problem? Don't underestimate me. I'm awesome! Woohoo! Piece of cake! " Dan boasted towards his new opponents, as they look at him in amazement behind their helmets. He ends his move as he does a thumbs up straight towards one of them. The Stormtroopers and Dan Hibiki gazed at one another, Dan with as an intense a stare as he can muster, only to blink after a couple of tumbleweeds went by, and wind blew on a sliding door, a short moment after they began observing each other to see who will make the first move. Some of the stormtroopers continued to focus their aim harder on this... man. Dan had no doubt that he would claim victory and finally bring him one step closer to avenging his father's death and redeeming the Hibiki name. (Cue Ecstasies of Gold Remix Instrumental) FIGHT! Dan Hibiki: 1 Stormtroopers: 10 The Stormtroopers, poised for the takedown, open up with a barrage of indiscriminate red laser bolts, all missing their target as some almost nearmiss Dan, only for him to dodge them by his own obliviousness. However, he finally springs into action as a laser bolt narrowly misses him. PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW Dan throws his first strike, impulsively slamming his fist straight into a Stormtrooper's head, and then recklessly landed another swing on him, and another, and another, until he takes him out, all the while with blaster bolts spraying all over the place, hitting random spots, one blasting the Saloon door clean off. Stormtroopers: 9 The Stormtroopers withdraw from Dan as he finished off his first opponent. "Who's next? You better watch it, trick or treaters!" Dan had stopped for a split second to sneer at the soldiers. He then tries to roar in an attempt to send them on a flood of retreat, but it comes across as a weak cry. The troopers continued to fire their guns at him with as much force as they can put into their volleys. Some blaster bolts whiz by the street fighter, finding their way into the decaying wood. PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW "Gadouken!" Dan blasts a puff of flaming air at a Stormtrooper, only for it to cool down and vanish away just before it impacts his helmet. Having no time to spare, he sloppily prepares another attack. "Koryuken!" In a jumping uppercut, he hits into this Stormtrooper's chin, and then he grabs him by the chest with the both of his hands, and then, with great inepitude, tries to jump in a backflip, and slam the stormtrooper's head on the ground, only to fail mid-move, sending the clone flying into a tavern. However, just as he did that, a laser cleaves through his knee, sending a searing pain through his left leg, as more lasers flew his way. "I hope you guys are ready for beatings! Behold... the glory of Saikyo! Hiya! Hoyah! Take that! Take this! Ai! Wooooiyaaa!" Dan pathetically taunts at the Imperial clones as he completes another series of rolls, ending with him firing off another fireball, that hilariously falls apart at the moment it was supposed to hit an imperial soldier. Unamused by this endeavor of his, the Stormtroopers continue firing. Scores of bolts wisk through the air, hitting everywhere but Dan, as he continues making mocking poses, especially towards their aiming stature. The stormtrooper that had been knocked into the tavern before rose from a window, and blasts forth a flurry, adding in to the shower of red that was surrounding the martial artist. PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW Some of said lasers meet their mark, if only because they were lucky, hitting into his legs, and arms, flustering the wavering Dan Hibiki. (I'll show them my ultimate attack!) Dan thought to himself. "Witness!!!! My greatest attack of all time! SHINKUUUUUUU..." "Is that what I think it is?" A Stormtrooper inquires one of his comrade in arms. "I think he's the one." Another monotonously replied. PEW PEW PEW PEW Nonetheless, they persisted, firing over and over at him, even though all of their shots now miss what the troopers wanted to hit. The consequences of their incompetence at aiming soon followed, as a small shack a few brisk walks behind Dan collapsed from the impact of sheer blaster fire. "GADOUKEN!" Dan unleashed his "attack", sending forth a blast of Ki from the palms of his hand, slamming into what's right in front of him... only for it to blurt out in an anticlimatic burst. One of the stormtroopers scratched their head in confusion, and another facepalmed in the head. They continued to fire, only for Dan to clumsily knock himself into the tavern a stormtrooper was standing in, and accidentally bring it down with him. He keeps trying to punch the ground, but in actuality hitting an imperial soldier. He kept doing this over and over, until several laser bolts stroke him in the back. (Cue Drool of Fats) "OWWW!" Dan Hibiki yelled in pain as the Stormtroopers dealt him a rearward blow. It was evident that he was beginning to tire out, as he punches the tavern door open, only for it's parts to scatter everywhere. Stormtroopers: 8 Dan kept trying to run at them with his fist, and delivers an uppercut blow, then fisting another in the face as hard as he could, dealing a lethal blow to the Stormtrooper as he is sent into a wall, as his shoulders get struck where his nerves were, numbing them and sending a sharp and painful shock throughout the Saikyo master's body. PEW PEW PEW PEW Stormtroopers: 7 The Stormtroopers begin scoring more hits on him as he KOs another Stormtrooper. "Koryu Rekka!!" He lands a much tougher uppercut jumping kick than before, and then punched the Stormtrooper in the chest, even though he tried to aim for the head, sending the Stormtrooper back to the ground in a painful thud. Stormtroopers: 6 Dan, acting on the impulse of the moment and without regard for future consequences, stormed into a large as ever building that he thought contained the rest of the Stormtroopers, and to his luck, he found the rest of them, all guns trained on his body. He proceeded to bumrush them as the Stormtroopers went all out on their weaponry, red bolts filling the dry air around them as he ran a Stormtrooper literally downward to the floor beneath, and frantically punching his helmet over and over and over. Stormtroopers: 5 PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW "I HAVE TO WIN!!!! FOR MY FATHER!" He began to charge with his raging demon attack, and instantly obliterates the soul of another Stormtrooper, but right after he finished performing the move, a Stormtrooper pressed out his foot, tripping the Street Fighter onto the ground and sending a chair or two down with him, hindering him from getting right back up. Stormtroopers: 4 Eventually however, the mighty Dan Hibiki began to sucumb to his wounds, but even in great pain, he did not stop his dedication towards his deceased father. He then very carelessly lands another punch on a Stormtrooper, and another, and another on him until he was sure he was dead, as bolts continued blazing about the room, knocking down tables, or blowing them up, or just hitting the walls or flying out the windows as they miss the opponent. Stormtroopers: 3 But even his great tenacity did not give him the strength needed to beat another, as the bolts began to strike him. One by one, his exhaustion began to take a grip on his physique, as he continues to writhe in agony at the heat of lasers continuing to maim his unarmored body. It was too much. Burns began to manifest all over his body, and even though the wounds were cauterized by the lasers impacting him, the pain worsened by the second. Streaks of red light continued to lay waste, sending crippling burns into him. The final three stormtroopers then laid their boots on the Street Fighter, two pinning the left and right hands of him respectively, and the last one forcing his boots on Dan's own feet, as they trained blasters to his torso, neck, and head. "Should we execute him? He has murdered several of our own." One had spoke to the others. "Yes. Make it so, Lord Vader has little tolerance for those who assault our military." Another responded in a monotonic voice. The Stormtroopers shoved their guns downward as they began to unload each and every single one of their blaster bolts. PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW Dan kept trying over and over to try to break free of their hold, but the affliction and the heat from the lasers was overwhelming his entire body. The lasers knocked up dust, as Dan saw the last thing his deadening eyes would ever see. The Stormtroopers pelted him repeatedly, making sure that every single part of him was burned by laser bolts. They kept firing, again... and again... and again... PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW! Before long, there was nothing left of the Street Fighter except a vaguely gray, charred corpse that had red burns that pierced into what remained of the bones spread all over it. Preferring to be thorough, the soldiers continued to spray apart him until what remained of the Saikyo arts master turned into nothing but a pile of searing gray ash. The Stormtroopers then marched to the checkpoint that was miles away as the ash was carried away by the arid winds of the sands. K.O! Results Boomstick: Holy Shit! What a Death Battle! Evil Craig: Dan Hibiki may be fucking stronger than a single Stormtrooper, but his ass was roasted when too many guns were fired on him! Wiz: Even though Stormtroopers have some of the worst precision skills we've seen, the sheer volume of fire from the blasters means that at least some of them should be able to get through and hit him. Furthermore, Dans not the best person at dodging, and these blaster bolts move much faster than he can react to them. Boomstick: Even if he used his best moves, he would get gunned down by the Stormtroopers in due time! Both of them may be pathetic at first, but keep in mind, Dan's attacks really suck, while the Stormtroopers' blaster rifles are actually good with the right trigger finger, plus they have actual training! Advantages and Disadvantages Dan Hibiki * +Stronger than an individual Stormtrooper and could defeat a group of thugs. * -Clumsy and lacks any real training * -Cocky * -Not fast enough to reliably react to and dodge blaster bolts * -No Armor * -His attacks suck. Stormtrooper * +Better weapons * +Armor gives them a big edge. * +Blaster bolts move quite fast * +Actually trained * -Poor Accuracy * -There had to be a team to take him down Boomstick: Oh man, that's gotta hurt for Dan! Evil Craig: The real fucking winner here are the Stormtroopers! Boomstick flashes a mock thumbs up in Dan's "Honor" Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Boomstick: Want to see more Death Battle? Check out our next fight in the Bonus Season: Iroh, the Dragon of the West, faces off against the Phoenix King, Ozai! Trivia * Even though this is Flourine's first completed battle, it's not his first. Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Flourine Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016